A Black Rose
by LYOKOPrincess258
Summary: Just three weeks after Tokyo, Starfire and Robin are a couple. Nothing Can go wrong right? Wrong. OneShot


Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah! I get it! but I have said it in my TT Fanfic, my Code Lyoko fanfic, now I'm saying it for my TT oneshot... I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

**A Black Rose**

Crying tears of sadness. Starfire had become good at that. Just three weeks after leaving Tokyo she heard something she never wanted to hear again. A loved one of hers had died. Galfore was dead. "I'm sorry Star..." Robin had said the day before when they first heard the news. He hugged her tightly and didn't let go. All she had from her past life now was her terribly evil sister, Koman'dr, or Blackfire. She had been summoned to Tamaran again for the funeral. Robin looked at Starfire today. He knew exactly what it felt like. His parents had died as well. But your parents AND your guardian was something even Robin couldn't imagine going through. As Cyborg got the T-Ship ready, Robin and Starfire stood together on the roof. Neither one had to say anything. They knew exactly what the other one was thinking. Robin put his arms around Starfire, and Starfire cried into his chest. Robin leaned his head on Starfires head. "I know what it feels like Star...But losing your guardian thats taken care of you scince your parents death is hard to imangine." Starfire looked up at him. "You have never told us about your guardian Robin." Robin smiled weakly. "I'll tell you... If you want." Starfire didn't say anything. "Hey, lets go." Beast Boy came up and said. He was sad. Something like this affected all of the Titans, even Raven was sad.

As they flew to Tamaran, each of the Titans remembered their last visit. 'This time' Robin thought. 'Starfire isn't getting married, we're a couple, and we're going to a funeral.' The last fact upsetted Robin. 'This is not happening. My parents should not have died, Galfore shouldn't have either.' Starfire fell into a deep sleep, with a troubled nightmare haunting every dark corner of her mind.

---Starfires' Nightmare---

An evil person was lurking in the shadows behind the castle. He wore a Black and Oarnge mask. He had only one eye. He was out to kill the King and Queen of Tamaran, and thier princesses. He was against everyone on Tamaran. They had raided his planet. They had almost taken it over. That was **HIS** job. "This will teach these Troqs not to come to Earth." The Earthling climbed up the cliff and onto the balcony. With a battle axe he had taken from one of the gaurds, he crossed the floor and over to the king sized bed that the King and Queen were sleeping in. He shut the curtains behind him and walked over to the side of the bed. "What a shame that I have to kill you." The King and Queen woke up startled. They froze when the saw the human. "Who will rais your daughters, hmm?" The human lifted the battle axe up over his head and brought it down. Two blood curdaling screams were heard that night.

---Back in the T-ship---

Starfire shot up. She was panting and had sweat rolling down her forehead. Robins voice filled her head phones. "Starfire, are you alright?" Robin sounded concerned. Starfire looked out of her window and at her surroundings. The one other thing she wanted to be a nightmare hadn't been. They were still going to Tamaran. "Yes Robin, I am alright."

As the ship landed in front of the castle, fove gaurds appeared. When they saw that Starfire was amoungst the humans, they let their gaurd down. "Welcome." One of them greeted them sadly and showed them into the castle. They all had gotten seperate rooms and the changed into their funeral cloths. Robin changed into a black tux. His mask stayed on of course. Starfire had changed into a deep onyx gown and had put her hair up and put on a Tamaranian tiara. Beast Boy changed into a black tux as well as Cyborg. Raven didn't do much except put on a black cloak. They all walked into the cathedrial. The priest handed Starfire a rose. She looked down at it sadly. Robin came beside her and took her hand in his. None of the guards objected. As the priest said what he needed to say tears rolled silently down Starfires cheek. She hadn't let go of Robins hand, and he didn't let go of hers. The priest finished and stepped away. Starfire walked over to the casket holding her beloved Knorfka. She placed the rose into the casket. "I shall find whoever did this to you, Galfore. They will be brought to justice." A single tear from Starfires eyes fell onto the rose. The rose, like her gown turned a deep onyx. She walked over to Robin and he kissed her lightly on her lips. "We'll get through this Star, together."

The End

A very dramatic story. I'm crying as I type this. Don't forget to review. And I don't wan't any flames! AT ALL!


End file.
